


Fratt Week 2020-Day 1

by That1Random



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blind Character, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Fight, Fratt Week 2020, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Holding Hands, Humor, M/M, Magic, POV Frank Castle, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Random/pseuds/That1Random
Summary: Frank and Matt get handcuffed together, shit happens
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Fratt Week 2020-Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time participating in Fratt Week! Hopefully it'll be a good week!

How the fuck did this happen. One minute Frank and Matt were fighting back to back against this crazy wizard guy, or whatever he claimed to be, then Frank and Matt were waking up on a roof, no wizard guy in sight. Frank could hear a slight grunt from Matt who was lying on the ground to the right of him. 

“Ugh,” Matt sat up slowly, rubbing his head as he did, “Where’d he go?” Frank looked around, still no guy in sight and if Matt couldn’t sense him then he was probably long gone. 

“Fuck if I know Red.” Frank went to stand and realized something was holding on to his wrist. “Red, if you give me one more damn talk about morals I’m gonna puke. Let me go, you’re not changing my mind.” Frank looked down when Matt gave a confused hum. Matt wasn’t holding his wrist, he was handcuffed to him. Frank groaned, this can’t be happening. “If this is your plan to take me to the cops it’s not gonna work.” 

Matt let out another confused noise as he reached for the cuffs, “I didn’t do this.” He jiggled the cuffs as he stood, reaching for one of his clubs. Matt hummed again as he tapped the cuffs with his club. “Let’s hold them against a wall so I can smash them.” Matt didn’t wait for Frank to agree he just walked over to the closest wall, dragging Frank with him. Frank huffed and held the cuffs against the wall as Matt hit it with his club. “Huh,” was all Matt said when the cuffs didn’t break. “That usually works.” 

Frank huffed and reached for his gun. Before Matt could protest he shot the chain that was connecting them. It still didn’t break. “What the fuck?” Next to him Matt buried his face in his hand, groaning.

“That guy was a wizard, he probably did this. They’re magic or something.” Matt pulled his hand away from his face, reaching for the burner in his pocket instead. 

“What, you really believe in that shit Red?” Frank questioned. “Hold on, who are you calling?” Matt held up a finger to silence him as the phone rang. 

Matt perked up when the person on the other side picked up. “Hey Danny, you work with magic, yeah?” He paused as the other person, Danny, answered. “Okay, well I got a problem that’s magic related.” Matt frowned a bit and sighed. “Yeah, okay. No it’s fine. Danny, really, I get it. Just…” Matt paused again. “Okay, a few days. It can wait a few days. Yeah, okay. Thanks. I’ll see you soon.” After that he hung up. “Okay, so Danny is out of the country right now but when he gets back he can help.” 

“I can’t wait a couple days, Red. I gotta job to do.” Matt scowled at him. 

“Killing people isn’t your job Frank.” Matt raised his hands to gesture quotations around the word job, bringing Frank’s hand with him. 

“Wasn’t talkin’ about my night job Red. Killin’ people isn’t the only thing I do.” Frank clenched his jaw, doing his best to not give into the temptation to punch Matt. Matt grimaced, seeming to have forgotten that there was life outside of their vigilantly duties. Frank focused back onto the handcuffs, slightly moving his hand to see how much room they had. The answer to that was, not much. Frank groaned again, realizing that this was really going to suck. Next to him Matt had brought a hand to his chin, seemingly deep in thought. 

Matt opened his mouth, then closed it again. He opened his mouth again and finally decided to say something this time. “What are we going to do? Where are we going to go?” Matt frowned and looked down. “We’ve both got our day jobs, how the fuck is this going to work?” He brought his hand back up to rub at his chin again. 

“We’ll go to your place. I’ll just call in and Nelson can bring over your work or something.” Frank thought about if they’ll care that he won't be there for a day or two. It’s construction, it’ll be fine. Frank came out of his thoughts when Matt pulled on the short chain keeping them together. 

“I’m not dragging your ass all the way to my apartment. Use your own damn legs.” Matt pulled again and this time Frank followed. Getting to Matt’s apartment was difficult, every jump between building to building was a gamble. Once they were on Matt’s roof Frank almost dropped to kiss the ground, thank god they didn’t have to jump around anymore. Once inside Matt reached for his helmet and Frank grumbled when his hand went with it. They took turns taking off their shoes and since they were connected at the wrist they couldn’t really take off their shirts.

As they stepped towards the bedroom Frank realized he really needed to piss. He was slightly nervous about it then realized Matt was blind. Frank swallowed his pride and just said it straight, “Gotta piss.” Matt hummed in response and turned them in the direction of the bathroom insead. Frank finished, washed his hands, and then turned to leave only to be stopped by a tug on his wrist. 

“Hey, I gotta go too.” Frank nodded and absent mindedly thought if Matt could even sense that, or whatever he did to ‘see’. He insead mumbed an affirmative noise then turned to look at the wall, trying to give Matt the most privacy he could while basically connected to him. Once everything was done they were able to finally get to the bedroom. Matt complained about sleeping in his suit and Frank gumbled about how hot it’ll be in his hoodie. They finally decided to just take them off as much as they could and left their shirts to hang at their wrists. They got into bed and Frank was glad to finally relax into the silk sheets. He was so comfortable that he almost forgot that Matt was next to him and Frank was in his bed. The implication wasn’t a welcome one so Frank hummed into the mattress to tune it out and let the exhaustion from the fight drag him to sleep. 

He was woken up to some distant yelling and as he was slowly opening his eyes his arm was suddenly jerked hard enough to shoot his eyes wide open, grimacing at the harsh sunlight peeking through the bedroom door. Frank groaned as the memories from last night came back and the yelling turned to angry words instead. Matt was sitting up next to him making angry gestures at someone. Frank rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up, wincing at the early sunlight in his face. Frank’s eyes adjusted to the light and he realized Nelson was standing there, gaping at him, the argument suddenly stopped. 

“Hey Nelson, what’re you doin’ here?” Frank grumbled, sleep blurring his words. He slowly reached between him and Matt, untangling his hoodie from the top part of Matt’s suit. Frank growled quietly when the clothing didn’t come apart easily. Matt paused his glaring to help Frank then turned back to Nelson who was dumbfounded by the sight in front of him. 

Nelson stood there with his jaw to the floor until he finally caught up with the question and snapped his jaw closed. “I could ask you the same question.” Nelson raised his voice in an attempt to act tough and pointed an accusing finger at Matt. “And you, why is he in your bed?” Matt sighed and went back to arguing with his friend, saying something about magic handcuffs. Frank groaned and mumbled about it being too early while he went back to laying down. It was probably a bit shocking to Nelson that the Punisher was in his best friend's bed, hell, it was a bit shocking to Frank himself but he and the Devil had gotten closer lately. They had worked more together recently and Frank found it comforting when he had Matt watching his back. Speaking of work Frank remembered he had to call in for his day job and reached into his pocket for his phone, sitting back up again. 

“I’m gonna need you to shut up for a sec.” Frank put his phone to his ear, waiting for his boss to pick up. Matt and Nelson didn’t shut up but they did drop down to whispers. He told his boss some bullshit about being sick and was given the day off. Frank put his phone on the bedside table and laid back down. His unwanted company took that as a sign to start shouting again and Frank pulled a pillow over his head. When it didn’t keep the sound out Frank huffed and threw the pillow at Nelson’s feet. Nelson yelped and Matt sent him a half assed glare. 

“Look, we were fighting some dude last night and we got handcuffed together.” Frank pulled his and Matt’s hands up so Nelson could see them. “And before you ask, yes we tried to get out of ‘em, they’re enchanted or somethin’ so we can’t break it. Now can you shut up and let me sleep.” Frank glared at Nelson while he tried to find something to say. When he didn’t say anything Frank grunted and shuffled under the blankets rolling over. Matt grumbled as he was pulled over with Frank, but instead of yelling at him he just scooted over to him. Frank idly listened to them talk about Matt’s bad decisions and eventually drifted back off to sleep with Matt’s leg resting against his back.

When Frank woke up again it was because it was too hot. Frank’s eyebrows furrowed together as he realized his back was the hottest. He shuffled a bit and whatever was at his back also shuffled. Wait. Frank’s eyes shot open and he slowly took in the arm that was slung over him and the warm body against his back. Frank went still as Matt shuffled a bit. 

“Can I have my hand back now?” Matt’s voice was cloudy with sleep but Frank could still hear the teasing tone. Frank huffed and raised his hand so Matt could move his too. Matt sighed and Frank could hear him moving behind him. “Can we get up? I’ve got some work I need to do.” 

Frank hummed and looked in the direction of the door in an attempt to see if the daylight could tell him what time it was. When he realized Matt was in the way he just pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. 11:58am, Frank hummed again and looked at his percentage, 23%. Maybe Matt had a charger somewhere. He looked over at the man in question and realized he was still waiting for a response. 

“Yeah, let’s get up.” Frank rose slowly, sleep eating at his joints while Matt already had his legs hanging off the bed. He slowly waited while Frank scooted over to him and they got up together. Matt led him to the kitchen grabbing some orange juice and offering Frank some. Frank peeked over Matt's shoulder and chuckled at how empty his refrigerator was. Matt turned and gave him a questioning look. “If we’re gonna be here for a while then we need to go out and get some food.” Matt raised an eyebrow at him and gestured to the suit that he was stuck wearing. Frank rolled his eyes, pulled his hoodie off and pushed it onto Matt’s arm. “Try to put this on,” Matt looked down at it and shrugged, pulled it on and got it a bit stuck on his head. Frank laughed and reached up to help him, pulling it down over his head. Matt gave a quiet thanks and kept his head down. Frank could swear that Matt’s ears were a little redder than usual but he chalked it up to how hot it was. 

“Okay, that’s solved but what about this,” Matt brought up his and Frank’s hand jiggling it so the chain that was connecting them could be heard. Frank hummed and a frown came to his face when he realized the only way to hide it was to put both their hands in Frank’s hoodie. It’s going to look like they were holding hands. Frank’s scowling deepened until Matt spoke up. “What if I hold onto your arm like you’re guiding me?” Matt offered and grabbed Frank’s arm. They got into the aforementioned position and Frank looked down where Matt was holding the crook of his arm. “Does it hide it?” 

“Uh, yeah. For the most part.” Frank pushed the rest of the chain into the sleeves of the hoodie. “There, nothin’ to see now.” Matt gave a satisfied nod. 

“Cool, then we can go I guess.” Matt guided him over to the bench in the hallway where they took their shoes off. They took turns putting on their shoes again and then they were off. 

The store wasn’t too bad, they got a couple looks but no one said anything, especially when Frank glared at them. When they were back home Matt told Frank how nice it was to shop with someone who could see what they were grabbing. 

“Well, if it means your fridge stays stocked just call me and I’ll help you shop.” Frank grinned at the thought. He meant it mostly as a joke but he wouldn’t hesitate to help Matt out. Frank inwardly mulled over what that meant but didn’t spend too much time on it when Matt was dragging him over to the couch. Frank sat down but leaned forward so Matt could still move a bit without being held back by the cuffs. 

“Okay, I need to work. You can watch something on this,” Matt put a computer on Frank’s lap with a pair of headphones, “or do whatever you want. Just try to leave me to my work, deal?” Matt smiled down at him and Frank hummed a bit plugging in the headphones. 

“Deal.” Matt smiled a bit more and grabbed his paperwork while getting comfortable next to Frank. Because of the handcuffs they had to be close and Frank made sure his hand was close enough so Matt could, for the most part, freely move about. Frank pulled up youtube, lazily scrolling through videos. He landed on some video about guns and contently leaned back into the couch. He let the video play in the background while his eyes wandered to Matt. He watched as his hands quickly ran over the bumps on the paper that Frank could never understand, Matt’s eyebrows furrowed a bit as he blankly stared at the floor. 

Frank didn’t know when he closed his eyes or how long he’d been asleep but the sun was going down now. He woke to the sounds of fighting and remembered the computer on his lap still playing videos. It had somehow gotten to a video of Daredevil kicking ass. The video was called, “Daredevil fights that clear my skin and grow my crops” what the fuck did that even mean? Frank’s confusion was interrupted when Matt’s shoulder, the shoulder Frank was resting on, shifted a bit. Frank sat up and rubbed his eyes, bringing Matt’s hand with his own. 

“Shit, sorry. Forgot we were connected.” Frank shook the chain a bit. 

“It’s fine, I’m done with my work mostly. What are you watching?” Matt gestured to the computer as it moved onto a video compilation of both Frank and Matt fighting this time. How did this many of their fights get recorded? “Sounds like fighting?” Matt questioned further and leaned in to get a bit more sound through the headphones. 

“Yeah, it is fightin’. Apparently there are quite a few videos of us.” Frank watched for a bit longer, cursing himself for lingering on Matt’s form before he closed the tab and put the computer on the coffee table. “You hungry Red?” Matt nodded at him and they made their way to the kitchen. “You any good at cooking?” Frank grinned when Matt smiled at him like it was a challenge. 

“The best.” Matt confidently stood at the counter next to the fridge while Frank got out some of the things they had gotten at the store. Looks like they were making spaghetti for dinner. Frank snorted at the cocky answer while he passed Matt some mushrooms. They moved about in the kitchen, having to go everywhere the other went. They cooked relatively quietly except for some teasing here and there. At one point Matt was so focused on the task before him that he hadn’t realized his glasses slowly slipping off his face until they fell onto the cutting board by his hands. Frank laughed while he took the glasses and set them away from the cutting board, safely out of reach of the knife Matt was using with ease. Frank was impressed by Matt’s expert cutting skills. Considering what Matt could do while he was wearing the red pajamas this was nothing but Frank was still curious how he learned. 

“So how’d you learn all this stuff Red?” 

“Stick taught me.” Matt continued cutting like his answer was completely regular. 

“A stick taught you how to cut mushrooms?” Frank questioned with doubt clear in his voice. Matt let his head fall back with an honest laugh. He stopped cutting while he shook his head, still lightly laughing. 

“No, no. Not A stick, his name was Stick.” Matt was still smiling at Frank and he worried that his heart was melting in his chest. “He was my mentor and when I was younger almost a father figure, if acting like a dad included raising your kid to be a child soldier, then abandoning him when he wouldn’t join your war.” Matt’s smile was gone now and Frank wanted to beat the shit out of this douchebag. 

“Shit, Red.” Frank didn’t bother bringing up an apology, it wasn’t going to help anything now. Matt smiled again at him but this time it was sadder, more pained. “Want me to kill him for you?” Matt smiled at that and huffed out a laugh. 

“You can try.” Matt went back to cutting the mushrooms with a small smile on his face. Frank stirred the noodles and after a few minutes dinner was ready. They sat close to each other at the bar and ate. At one point Matt tugged his hand making Frank miss his mouth, smearing red spaghetti sauce on his cheek. Matt looked the other way attempting to seem innocent but his smile gave him away. Okay, Frank thought, if you wanna play that game then let’s play. Frank smiled at the gasp that escaped Matt’s mouth when he flung red sauce at Matt, getting some on his hair and forehead. 

Matt slowly turned to him and Frank gave him a smug smile, “What? It’s only fair.” Frank made sure that Matt could hear the smugness and after that it turned into a full blown war. There was spaghetti everywhere and Frank and Matt somehow ended up on the ground with Matt sitting on top of Frank, spaghetti in his hand ready to drop it on Frank’s face. Their laughter was cut short by the door opening. 

“Are we interrupting something?” Karen popped her head into the apartment and Nelson was right behind her. Matt and Frank froze, looking like deer caught in headlights before Matt dropped the handful of spaghetti onto Frank’s face. Frank cursed and then the laughter came back and Frank shoved Matt over and wiped the spaghetti off his face and in turn put in his hair and down his chest.

Frank stopped laughing, “Wait, you’re still wearing my hoodie.” Matt had never taken it off when they got home and now Frank had just smeared spaghetti sauce on his own hoodie. 

Matt grinned up at him, “Oh am I? Didn’t notice.” 

“You little shit!” Frank was still smiling when he took as much spaghetti off his hoodie and shoved it under the hoodie instead. Matt faked an offended gasp and turned them over again but before he could do much Nelson cleared his throat.

“This is entertaining and all but you guys got spaghetti sauce all over the ground and a bit on the walls.” He paused and looked up, “And the ceiling!” Matt smiled guiltily and slowly got up pulling Frank with him. Karen was grinning and Frank was worried what might come out of her mouth next. 

“Didn’t know you two were so close.” Karen wiggled her eyebrows and Frank groaned, he knew he wouldn’t like it. Frank put his face in his hand but quickly pulled it away when he realized it was covered in spaghetti sauce. Matt laughed at him and Frank bumped their shoulders together, jokingly telling him to shut up.

Matt turned back to their company, “So what are you guys doing here anyways?” 

“Well, I thought we needed to stop you guys from killing each other,”Karen jumped in, “I just wanted to make fun of you.” Nelson smiled and continued with what he was saying. “But apparently you guys aren’t at each other’s throats, so that’s good.” Nelson raised his hand that had a bag of take out. “I guess you might want this since your dinner seems to be everywhere but on your plates.” Nelson looked around the kitchen again and sighed. “I guess we can help clean too.” They sat down to eat the take out first, at the coffee table now instead of the messy bar. Frank and Matt still played around, stealing from each other's plates and pulling at the others hand while Nelson and Karen snuck pictures and giggled at the two. After they were done they got to cleaning. It took a little over an hour to finish but when they were done they flopped back down onto the couch. Nelson and Karen said their goodbyes and when they were gone Frank looked over to Matt and laughed.

“What?” 

“You’ve got sauce all over your face.” Frank grinned as he dragged a finger through some sauce on Matt’s cheek. Matt brought a hand up to Frank’s own face and huffed.

“Well so do you so we’re even.” Matt’s hand dropped back down and he groaned. “This feels gross, let’s take a shower or something.”

“How, we can’t fully take off our shirts.” Frank gestured to both their chests and Matt hummed. 

“Okay, then let's take a bath, we can just hang our arms over the side so the clothing doesn’t get wet.” Satisfied with his own conclusion Matt got up and dragged Frank with him to the bathroom. They kept their boxers on as they climbed into the tub. Matt’s bath tub wasn’t really meant for two full grown men so they were sitting facing each other with their legs in a slightly uncomfortable crossed position. Matt cupped the hot water in his hands and splashed his face with it gumbling when it didn’t get all the sauce off. Frank rolled his eyes and spotted a bath cloth. He wetted it and then gently wiped at Matt’s face. Once Matt’s face was spaghetti free Matt did the same for Frank and gently wiped at the spaghetti that somehow got on his chest. Frank reached for the shampoo and huffed out a laugh. 

“Summer breeze huh?” Frank pointed at the shampoo and Matt pouted slightly. 

“It smells good okay? It’s not like I could read what it said though.” Matt held out his hand for the shampoo but found instead that Frank was rubbing it into his scalp for him. Matt closed his eyes humming happily and leaned into the touch while Frank gently dragged his nails against his head. Matt let out a quiet wine when Frank stopped and Frank chuckled.

“Okay Red, keep your eyes closed.” Matt did as he was told for once and kept his eyes closed while Frank cupped water in his hands and dropped it over Matt’s soapy hair. He continued this until his hair was fully rinsed and Matt raised his head and opened his eyes. Frank sucked in a breath when their eyes connected. Matt’s foggy brown eyes looked like they could see right through him and Frank hesitantly reached a hand out to cup Matt’s cheek. When Matt leaned into his hand Frank stroked his thumb over a small bruise that was already starting to heal. It was probably from the fight that resulted in them magically tied together, but maybe it wasn’t just the cuffs that had them so close. Frank pulled away and gave Matt the shampoo instead. Matt looked disappointed for a split second before his hands went to work in Frank’s short hair. They got out quickly after that and helped each other dry their hair. Frank laughed at the way Matt’s hair stuck up in different directions and just like that the awkward air around them dissolved.

In the bedroom Matt passed him a pair of boxers so he could get out of his wet ones. They turned their backs to one another while they changed and once they were done they were in bed. They were facing each other and Frank tried to make out Matt’s features in the dark. Matt seemed to have the same idea because his hand was on Frank’s face, slowly feeling his cheek and chin. Frank closed his eyes and leaned into his hand, giving a reassuring sound so Matt would keep going. Matt’s hand ventured up from the stubble on Frank’s cheek to the bags under his eyes. The hand went on to Frank’s crooked nose and then swiped over his forehead and into his short hair. Frank’s eyes eased open again as Matt's hand came back around to Frank’s ear and Matt smiled, seemingly finding something happy about Frank’s messed up face. He knew he wasn’t the easiest on the eyes, not like Matt was at least, so what got him all smiley? 

“What is it?” Frank’s voice cut through the darkness, it felt like it was loud even though Frank had whispered it. 

Matt hummed happily, “Your ears stick out a bit. It’s cute isn’t it?” Frank couldn’t stop the heat rising to his face and turned away. Matt’s hand dragged him back to look at Matt who was still smiling. Matt leaned in and kissed Frank’s nose, gently, as if he was scared he could break it. He then moved on to kiss his forehead, then the top of his hair, then the tip of his ears, then his cheek, and he finally stopped right in front of Frank, letting him choose if he wanted the last kiss. Frank leaned in and the kiss started slow and sweet, their lips moved together as if they had done this a million times, as if they belonged together. Matt pushed into Frank’s space and Frank rolled onto his back, Matt leaning over him. Frank parted his lips and Matt’s tongue gladly explored Frank’s mouth. Matt moved so he was in between Frank’s legs and Frank’s free hand roamed Matt’s back, catching on every scar it found. Their hands that were cuffed together clasped onto each other and their fingers slotted together. Matt’s free hand went to Frank’s hair and pulled slightly, making Frank groan into the kiss. Matt broke the kiss as his mouth ventured down and explored more of Frank’s skin. He kissed down Frank’s neck and kept going to his chest, stopping at every scar to give them a kiss too as if he could kiss them better, as if he could make Frank’s skin scar free just through his sheer will. Their hands were still linked and Frank gave a reassuring squeeze when Matt hesitated before hitting the dark hair that traveled into his borrowed boxers. 

Matt looked up at him but his eyes landed a bit to the left of Frank’s own, “Are you sure you want to do this?” before Matt could finish the question Frank was already nodding, “No, I mean, are you sure you want to do this with me?” Frank nodded again and when that didn’t convince Matt he grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back into a heated kiss.

“I want this. I want you.” Frank could see the way Matt shivered at the words and nodded against his head. Matt kissed him once more then was back to kissing down to Frank’s boxers. He put a hesitant kiss on the tent growing there and Frank moaned quietly. His free hand buried itself in Matt’s hair as Matt hooked his fingers in the elastic band of the boxers, pulling them down teasingly slow. Once Matt got the boxers down to mid thigh he took Franks dick in his hand. Frank moaned and pulled at Matt’s hair. Frank fought to keep his eyes open, he didn’t want to miss even a second of this. Matt looked back up at him as he put a gentle kiss to the shaft and Frank couldn’t believe how hot this man was. 

“Matt!” Frank moaned out his name as Matt put his mouth over the head of Frank’s dick. Matt sank lower on Frank’s dick and sucked slightly when he brought his head back up. Frank found that the only word he could say was Matt’s name as Matt slowly sucked on Frank’s dick. Frank squeezed their hands together and Matt’s free hand stroked up the section of Frank’s dick that wasn’t in his mouth. “Shit, you’re gonna make me cum like this.” Frank croaked out the words and moaned louder when Matt’s response was to suck harder. Matt picked up the pace, bobbing his head up and down while his hand continued to stroke his shaft. Frank came with a low groan of Matt’s name and squeezed Matt’s hand again, his other hand gently tugging at Matt’s hair. Matt pulled off of Frank’s dick with a soft pop sound and grinned up at Frank while he wiped his mouth. Frank huffed, “Get over here you cocky shit.” Frank pulled Matt up to him, kissing him again, frowning as he tasted himself on Matt’s tongue. Frank brought his free hand out of Matt’s hair and slowly dragged it down to Matt’s crotch. He gave him an experimental squeeze through his boxers and Matt broke the kiss with a gasp. Frank grinned and kissed him again while his hand dipped into Matt’s boxers, tugging at his dick. Matt moaned into Frank’s mouth and his head dropped onto the junction that connected Frank’s shoulder and his neck, leaving lazy kisses there. Frank smiled as he pulled Matt’s boxers down to his knees and grabbed Matt’s dick once it was free. Matt gasped and then quickly bit down on the skin that he had been kissing before. Frank groaned and squeezed Matt’s dick in return dragging his hand up and twisting at the head. Matt quieted his moan by leaving marks on Frank’s neck. 

“Come on baby, I wanna hear you. I wanna hear every dirty sound you make, I wanna hear you chanting my name while you fuck into my hand, I wanna hear you yell my name when you cum. Let me hear you.” Frank’s words seemed to do the job when Matt moaned loudly, no longer hiding in Frank’s shoulder. Matt’s hips were thrusting into Frank’s hand and Frank squeezed a bit every time Matt pulled out, only to quickly thrust back into Frank’s hand. Matt moaned Frank’s name and Frank squeezed Matt’s hand. Matt squeezed back as he finished on Frank’s hand and his chest with a shout of Frank’s name. He rode out his orgasam while quietly chanting Frank’s name. Frank finally pulled his hand away when Matt grimaced at the feeling, licking the cum off his hand. Frank shuffled his boxers back on and reached for Matt’s. 

“No, it’ll be all gross.” Matt gestured to the mess on his stomach. Frank rolled his eyes and flipped them over so he was leaning over Matt now. Frank bent down and licked up the cum on his stomach, trailing his tongue up Matt’s chest and latching onto his neck. Frank couldn’t see Matt’s reaction in the dark but he grinned when Matt shivered against him. 

“Better now Sunshine?” Frank whispered against Matt’s neck into the new hickey that had started to form under his lips. Matt groaned and nodded, his hand squeezing at Frank’s. Frank laughed and leaned back. 

“You’re such a tease.” Matt pouted as Frank pulled Matt’s boxers up onto his now cum free lap. 

“Yeah yeah, you love it though.” Frank smiled when he didn’t deny it. Frank settled on Matt’s chest and pulled the blankets up on top of them. They quickly fell asleep after that, content with the others warmth and still happily buzzed from their orgasams. 

They woke up in the morning to loud banging at the door. Frank grumbled when Matt shook him awake. 

“Come on Frank, gotta answer that. It’s Danny.” Frank grumbled again but at the mention of that name he was much more awake. The cuffs were coming off today, Frank didn’t know why that made him so...sad? Disappointed? Frank couldn’t name it but still got up with Matt and headed for the door, pulling his Hoodie on while Matt put on the top half of his suit. They opened the door to Danny who had way too much energy for someone at 6am. 

“Hey! I came over as soon as I could!” Danny looked over at Frank. “Who’s this?”

“This is Frank. The magic problem is these cuffs keeping us together.” Matt brought their hands up. They were still holding hands and Frank realized a bit too late. Frank glared at Danny and silently dared him to say something about it. Danny simply raised his eyebrow at the sign of affection but shrugged it off. He opted to instead stare at the cuffs, bringing the chain of the cuffs closer. 

“Hmm, definitely magic. Let me see what I can do.” The kid let go of the chain then his fist started glowing and with a flash the chain was broken. The handcuffs fell away but they continued to hold hands. Danny didn’t seem surprised and instead shrugged, wished them a good rest of their day and walked off. Matt thanked him as he walked away and shut the door, turning back to Frank.

“I’m so glad I can finally take this damn thing off.” Matt let go of Frank’s hand to rip his suit off and Frank took his hoodie and shirt off, both still stained with spaghetti sauce. Matt grabbed Frank’s hand again and led him back to bed, getting comfortable against Frank and going back to sleep. Frank smiled and nuzzled into Matt’s hair, he was right, that shampoo did smell pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, any feedback you got would be nice. First time participating in Fratt Week! Hopefully it'll be a good week!


End file.
